The AR-15 style weapons platform is one of the most popular rifles on the market today. The standardized design and modular nature of the weapon allows users and manufacturers to readily and easily customize the weapon while staying within a standard framework. Due to the standardized nature and modularity of the AR-15 platform, a thriving secondary accessories market exists since the accessories can be installed on AR-15's across multiple manufacturers. User can choose any number of accessories to outfit to their AR-15, including lights, lasers and scopes.
One of the most popular laser, light or laser/light combination accessories is a self-contained carrier that includes the illumination/laser element(s) and can be affixed to a standard accessory rail of the weapon. These self-contained units contain the power source for the illumination/laser elements and the various associated switch and electrical circuitry to control functioning of the illumination/laser elements. Typically, the self-contained unit is rather bulky or large and often mounted far forward on the weapon so as to not interfere with the operators handling of the weapon. To select an operating mode of the illumination/laser element(s), the operator is often required to manipulate the weapon into an un-ready position to access the device to select a desired operating mode or to activate the device. Once the operator has selected the desired operating mode or activated the device, the operator can then reshoulder, or manipulate, the weapon into a ready position. Having the weapon in an un-ready position makes the operator vulnerable and unable to respond quickly and/or accurately to threats that may arise. Additionally the activation of the illumination/laser element(s) prior to hostile engagement can reveal the operator's location, negating any stealth or surprise the operator may have had.
There exists a need for a device that integrates a laser and/or light source into a singular package that can be activated single-handedly while allowing the user to maintain the weapon in a ready position or accurately direct the weapon from an unready position.